


46. Reflection

by djchika



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Darren meet Chris and Kurt at a football game. (Crisscolfer + Klaine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	46. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 5, 2013
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

“GOOOO BUCKEYES!!!”

Blaine cringed and covered his ears with his gloved hands. “Can you tone it down a little?” he asked, trying to stop the ringing in his ear. “Or at least try to yell at the field and not directly in my ear?”

Beside him, Darren grinned, placing an arm around Blaine and pulling him close.

“Awww! C’mon didn’t you miss your baby brother?”

“Not in the slightest,” Blaine replied with a smile of his own. “And since when are you a Buckeyes fan?”

Darren waved around the foam finger enthusiastically. “Hey, as long as they’re not playing against Michigan, I’m a Buckeyes fan all the way, baby!”

“You are a traitor to your state.”

“We were born in California.”

“And grew up in Ohio. What’s your point?”

“That home is where the heart is,” Darren made puppy dog eyes and pretended to swoon against Blaine, “and right now, my home is here with you.”

Blaine pushed him away with a laugh. “And they say I’m cheesy.”

Darren righted himself and pulled Blaine to his feet. “Speaking of cheese, c’mon, I want something to eat, My ass is freezing.”

“It’s almost halftime. Can’t you wait until then?” Blaine asked, his eyes on the field. They were up 21 to 20 and the game was just getting good.

Darren made a face at him as if he was crazy. “And miss the cheerleaders? No fucking way, man.”

Blaine sighed and allowed himself to be pulled to the snack stand. They stood in line and waited patiently as a brown-haired boy in front of them ordered 20 bottles of water and a slice of pizza.

The odd order caught Blaine’s attention but it was the Chewbacca backpack that caught Darren’s eye.

“Chewie!” He yelled loudly much to Blaine’s embarrassment.

The boy spun around and looked at Darren oddly. “Star Wars fan, I presume.”

“The biggest fan, I am.” Darren replied with a dorky grin. He spied a blue pen with the words Michigan State emblazoned on it in one of the pockets. “You’re a Michigan fan!”

“Keep it down, will you?” he said, looking around. “People get beat up for that around here.”

Blaine didn’t know if it was meant to be a joke or not. Some of the fans did get a little bit too intense.

“I go to Michigan state,” the brown haired boy admitted. “Creative writing major."

Darren eyed him suspiciously. “What? No shit? I go to Michigan. Why haven’t I ever seen you before?”

“I’ve never seen you before either,” the boy said with a raised eyebrow “So how about we call it even?”

Blaine stepped in before Darren ended up offending him. “I apologize for my brother, he can be –“

“An asshole,” Darren cut in with a sheepish smile. “I’m Darren.”

“Chris.”

Darren motioned towards Blaine. “This is my twin brother, Blaine.”

“I would never have guessed,” Chris said dryly, “I see you got the better set of genes,” he said to Blaine.

“Hey!”

Chris laughed at the comically affronted look on Darren’s face.

“Here you go, man,” the guy from the snack stand told Chris.

Chris thanked him and gave him a couple of bills before taking the bag of bottled water and the pizza. “I have to get back, I just ran out here to get some water for the cheerleaders. The dispenser in their locker broke.”

“Your sister’s a cheerleader?” Darren asked with interest.

Chris smiled, amused. “No, my brother is. I’ll see you guys around.”

Blaine could see the gears in Darren’s head whirling.

“Darren, no,” Blaine pleaded.

“What? This is perfect,” Darren said in a low voice. “You need a nice, quiet, guy, writer type for your old-fashioned grandpa ways and I get the hot cheerleader. It’s a win-win!”

Blaine tried to grab Darren’s arm and pull him back to the stands. “I forbid you to stalk the cheerleaders.”

“I won’t need to,” Darren said prying his arm away from Blaine. “Watch this.”

“Hey, Chris! Wait up!” Darren jogged up to Chris and grabbed the bag he was carrying. “Let me help you with that.”

Chris was caught by surprise and easily relinquished the bag. “Thanks.”

Blaine prayed to anyone who might listen that his brother wouldn’t get them thrown out or arrested. He followed after them as they took a series of turns towards the hallway that led to the lockers.

“Star Wars and Pizza,” Darren said, nodding towards the slice in Chris’ hand. “You could make a guy fall in love with you.”

Darren was giving Chris one of his most charming smiles. Blaine knew it well, he had seen his brother in action many times. 

Chris side-eyed him, not falling for his act one bit. “By that criteria you’d be falling in love with most of the male population. Besides, who doesn’t like pizza?”

It was Darren’s turn to side-eye Blaine.

Chris looked over at Blaine as they turned into one last hallway and stopped in front of two big red doors. “You’re kidding? You must be one deeply disturbed individual.”

“He likes eating healthy, there’s nothing wrong with that,” a higher pitched voice said.

The doors had opened and there stood one of the most gorgeous guys Blaine had ever laid eyes on. He looked exactly like Chris but stood taller and more commanding. It wasn’t better or worse, just different. A kind of different that definitely appealed to Blaine.

Blaine studiously ignored the grin that Darren was throwing his way. If he ignored his brother, maybe, just maybe he’d get the hint and not embarrass Blaine further.

“You ate like four slices of pizza last night,” Chris told his twin.

“I said there’s nothing wrong with  _him_  eating healthy,” he said, smiling at Blaine. “Besides, I make up for it with lots of cardio. Have you seen the stunts we do on that field?”

“Oh yeah…” Darren said trailing off.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the slightly dreamy expression on his brother’s face.

Chris caught both of their expressions and laughed. He took the bag from Darren and handed it to Kurt.

“Thanks,” Kurt said. He placed the bag just inside the locker door before turning back and smiling at Blaine. He nudged Chris with his elbow. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friends?”

Blaine blushed. From the corner of his eye he could see Darren’s grin grow wider.

“Kurt, meet Blaine and Darren,” Chris said, pointing to them in turn. “Darren and Blaine, this is Kurt. We’re twins but I’m assuming you recognized the resemblance by now.” He turned to Kurt and shrugged. “They’re from around here too, I think.”

“From Westerville. We went to Dalton,” Blaine offered.

“Oh, yeah,” Kurt said, eyes still on Blaine. “I think I've seen you perform with the Warblers.”

Blaine smiled, his eyes lighting up with recognition. He looked from Chris to Kurt. “That’s why you looked so familiar. You’re from the New Directions,” he said, addressing Kurt.

“I was,” Kurt replied, preening a little at being remembered. “Look, if you guys wanna hang around with the cheerleaders there’s a party at one of the houses later. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. The only requirement is that you’re a loyal Buckeyes fan,” he added in a mock-serious tone.

“Cool,” Darren answered immediately. Both Chris and Blaine gave him a look, knowing full well he wasn’t. “We’ll be there. Not because of the cheerleaders or anything, but because we’re big Buckeyes fans.” Darren swung his arm over Blaine’s shoulder. “Big, big fans. Did I mention that Blaine’s gay?”

“Oh God, kill me now. Please,” Blaine muttered, looking heavenward.

Kurt laughed, light and melodic. “Good to know. I’ll see you later, Blaine.” He motioned to Chris with his head, “Chris would you mind helping me with something in here.”

Chris raised his eyebrows at Kurt, who replied with a glare.

“Fine.” He grumbled, following Kurt. He turned to Darren and Blaine before going in, “If you guys are serious about coming later I can wait for you by the snack stand after the game. I’m Kurt’s ride home so I’m duty bound to go.”

“Snack stand after the game,” Darren repeated. “We’ll definitely be there.”

Chris smiled at Darren, amused. He gave Blaine a sympathetic look. “Little brothers are a pain, aren’t they?”

“How’d you know-“ Blaine asked.

“Lucky guess.” Chris said with a wink, disappearing behind the locker room doors.

Blaine waited until he was sure that neither boy was going to come back out before hitting Darren upside the head.

“Ow!”

“Real subtle.”

Darren grinned, unabashed. “This is your chance, bro. You always have such a big stick up your ass. Maybe it would help if you someone’s dick up –“

Blaine didn’t wait for Darren to finish his sentence. He walked away and hoped that Darren would somehow get lost in the maze of hallways. It wasn’t going to happen but he could hope.

Little brothers indeed.


End file.
